Solar power generation has become one of the important developing industries of energy saving and environmental protection. At present, the solar power generation technology primarily converts light energy into electric energy through a solar panel and then transmits the electric energy generated by the solar panel to the outside through a wire. In addition, the electric energy generated by the solar panel is transmitted to other electric power storage devices through a solar junction box.
In general, the structure of a solar junction box of a solar module comprises a hollow square-shaped box body, a printed circuit board installed in the box body, and a plurality of wire connecting devices installed on the printed circuit board, wherein the wire connecting devices are used for connecting a solar panel and two external conducting terminals. However, the volume of this solar junction box is too large, and thus the installed solar panel will occupy some of the using areas of the solar panel. Furthermore, the wire of the solar panel may be separated and electrically disconnected from the wire connecting devices easily, and thus resulting in high maintenance frequency and low working efficiency.
In view of the aforementioned problems, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments to develop and design a solar junction box and a wire connecting structure of the solar junction box to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art.